


Crush Culture

by angstyteen (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Swearing, god I love ANGST, i cant tag lmao, no beta we die like men, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angstyteen
Summary: Hajimes tired of him, and Nagito finally gets the memo.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	Crush Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Im not very good at writing so any constructive critisicm would be greatly appreciated!

_“crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts!”_

Nagito was a lonely boy, his classmates tended to avoid him most of the time no matter what Miss Yukizome told them. But at least he had one person that truly did love him, and that one person was Hajime Hinata! His only friend and the only person that truly cared for him. That was, until the argument happened. 

_“Can you stop being so clingy?”_ Hajime shouted.

**...**

_“...what?”_

_“I put up with so much of your shit but you have to let me have other friends!_ **_I'm tired of dealing with you_ ** _!”_

Hajime, the only one who ever put up with him, the one that Nagito spent all his free time with, the only one Nagito ever let his masks and walls down around.

**_Was tired of him._ **

_“Ah sorry. That's my fault, I'm really clingy aren't I?”_ He chuckled.

 _“I guess i’ll take my leave then, have fun with Chiaki!”_ Nagito responded with his smile still stuck in place.

_It was chilling, really. How he could keep a bright smile on his face no matter the circumstances._

Nagito just kept walking, and walking, and walking.. Until he was on the roof of the school. He slid down the wall and stared at his shaking hands, he really didn’t know what he did this time. All he did was ask Hajime whether or not he wanted to hang out, 

_“Sure I saw Chiaki there, but she could’ve come if she wanted to!”_

_“How was it my fault this time?”_

_“Gosh you’re so stupid Nagito!”_

_“You know he only hangs out with you because he pities you!”_

_“You should’ve never let him get close to you.”_

**_“It's always the same.”_ **He said out loud with a choked sob.

 _Oh._ He was crying. Gosh, why was finding good friends so hard? Everyone else **hated him,** he would get glared at if he did as much as open his mouth to speak. The only things he ever heard from others were insults,

_“Hope obsessed freak.”_

_“Annoying.”_

_“Waste of space.”_

_“Albino mess.”_

_“Stupid loner.”_

And that’s only _half of it_ . Maybe sometimes they would compliment him but that's only because Miss Yukizome forced them to. Even when they tried to say nice things it would always come out choked and hard to say. Hajime’s the only one who ever gave him genuine compliments and smiled at him with something other than _disgust_ . He was just starting to get used to it, but I guess such a lowly being like him didn't deserve those radiant smiles that could brighten up anyone's day. He really was lucky though, trash like him got to feel what it was like to be **_loved_ ** for once. But all good things must come to an end, right?

He decided going home for the day would be the best idea, so he made his way to Miss Yukizomes office to dismiss himself. Luckily for him nobody else was in the hallways at the time since it was lunch, so he managed to get there without anybody seeing him in such a disheveled state. Finally he knocked on the door.

 _“Come in!”_ He heard a voice shout from the inside.

Slowly he opened the door and walked in, instantly greeted by Miss Yukizome.

“ _Nagito, hey! What brings you here?-”_ She cut herself off once she got a good look at Nagito and rushed immediately to his side, realizing how tired he was he collapsed into her arms and let the exhaustion take over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish this tomorrow, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
